


Ben Solo & the Four Force Ghosts

by reylomami



Category: Heart and Souls (1993), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: A guide to Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Humor, Corporate AU, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Finn is the only one who can see what Ben sees lol, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Force Ghost(s), Grandma Padme takes care of little ben into his adulthood, HAPPY ENDING FO SHO, Heart and Souls 1993 au, It sounds hella crazy but I swear I temper it with logic and realism, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mental Issues implied, Rey Needs A Hug, Skywalker Family Drama, This is the RDJ film that needs more attention, an attempt, but it is not, ie force ghosts follow Ben Solo from birth, implied finn/poe - Freeform, rating to be changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylomami/pseuds/reylomami
Summary: The Force Ghost participation no one asked for, based on the 1993 Robert Downey Jr. film “Heart and Souls”.Four Force Ghosts are bound to their corporeal being, Ben Solo, who they have to use to help fulfill their last wishes until their soul can properly rest in peace. When his imaginary friends return to his life in adulthood, Kylo Ren's attempts to woo Rey is severely compromised. Or at least, that's what he thinks. Little does he realise that the little favours he is doing for his not-so-imaginary friends are helping him to re-discover himself and the old identity he has long renounced.Rey watches the once formidable and uptight Kylo Ren unravel and submit to idiosyncrasies that she cannot understand. She likes him though, in spite of herself (and his oddities).





	1. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So I've started a new story because somehow I revisited the old 1993 Robert Downey Jr. film "Heart and Souls" and it stirred so much nostalgia and feelings in me.
> 
> I decided that I could adapt it with the ever brilliant Reylo concept in mind and I hope you enjoy this funny, feely ride :) Perhaps you could give this ambitious concept a shot because I am inclined to believe that it will really be worth it.
> 
> Check out my end notes! Trigger warnings along the way will be tagged appropriately.

“This was not how I pictured the after-life.”

Obi swung his arm through a potted flower, appalled at how the flower went right through his arm as if he was an intangible form. Which the rest of them quickly came to realise that they were indeed intangible forms at that moment.

“Are we in purgatory?” Ahsoka asks.

“I think this is better than purgatory.” Lando tells her, a little too pleased to know that he did not have to burn in hell for his sins.

“What – we’re stuck with each other forever?”

“It’s not _forever_ ,” Padme clarifies. “Besides, the kid is cute! I can live with that.”

The four lost souls look on at the newly born babe snuggled in his father’s arms. They were in a hospital room. It was dimly-lit to accommodate Leia’s rest after a long and tiring day from having given birth to their first (and to be only) son. 

“What do you think they’ll name him?”

“Didn’t you hear? They’re calling him Ben.”

“Ben? Ben as in Benjamin?”

“No. Ben as in _Bendoverandsuckmy_ – “

“Guys, _please_?” Padme shoots them a look that silences them.

The four souls then fell into hushed silence once more. Han began humming a tune that was very unlike him. He hasn’t been the kind of guy who would sing to kids, but there he was anyway; evidently wrapped around his son’s finger. It was hard to reconcile the image of the not-so-old scruff with his smuggling past. His natural fatherly instincts were fully kicking in as he awed at his child in the intimacy of their hospital room.

“Look at him, I’ve never seen him go so soft before. Not even to Leia.”

“This kid must be something.” Obi nods with Lando as the two of them marvel at the sight before them.

Meanwhile, Padme had turned her attention to Leia’s sleeping form and Ahsoka saw a hint of emotion tint her eyes.

“Listen, you guys,” Ahsoka started, beckoning for the other three souls’ attentions. “If we’re going to be bound to each other like this, to this kid – we need to make an effort.”

“I agree,” Obi says, stepping forth to contribute, “We need to set some ground rules.”

“Ground rules like what?”

“Like no more bickering in front of the child,” Padme says. “We want to give him happy memories if he’s going to deal with our existence. So maybe we can start with that.”

Lando’s face seemingly tightens but he nods anyway. “I can do with that.”

“ _I’d also_ – “ Padme pauses, hesitating before finishing her sentence. “I’d also like to be called May please.”

“May?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I think it would be good. To keep Leia and Han unaware of our existence. If little Ben ever starts calling out to the air for a Padme or Grandma, that would terrify them.”

“Good call. I’ll go by Cal then. Cal for Calrissian. Han doesn’t need a reminder of his old pal everyday.”

“What do you want me to go by then? _Ken?_ ” Obi-wan shuddered at the idea. Ahsoka did too.

“Maybe Obi will do. As Ahsoka does for me,” Ahsoka finalizes.

“Well, that’s settled then.”

“Here’s to bringing up little Ben for the next 18 years.”

“Or forever.”

“Till he dies.”

“He was _just_ born, Lando.”

“Who’s Lando?”

“Right. _Cal_.”

“I think we’ll do great, you guys,” Padme says, finally allowing herself to beam at the little baby stilled wrapped in Han’s arms.

This was going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. Growing Up

Benjamin Organa-Solo was not only cute as a baby. Even as he turned eight years old, his mop of black hair was very endearing against his pale skin. His goofy-looking smile was plastered on his face thanks to his four imaginary friends. There was not a single moment where he found no reason to be smiling because of them.

Once, Lando insisted Ben to go to the turf club to get some extra pocket money. Padme had tried to fight him on it but lost to Ben’s pleading eyes eventually. The kid was in need of extra pocket money after the school bully took his. He had not wanted to tell his parents knowing that it was only going to worry them and worsen his situation at school.

“That’s it. I’m teaching you taekwondo next time,” Ahsoka had promised before a weeping Ben. 

The boy’s empty pockets were the reason why they found themselves at the local turf club on a school afternoon, much to Lando’s pleasure and Padme’s chagrin.

“Listen kid, you’re too young to be ‘ere. Go home,” the counter staff said, not falling into Ben’s big sad eyes and pouting lips.

His little hand was stretched out with the money he had to buy a ticket.

Lando whispered into his ear. “Just keep crying, tell him your dad’s gonna whoop your ass if you don’t place this bet.”

Ben, the ever brilliant actor that he naturally is, complied, “Oh, please, mister! My dad says if I don’t place this bet I shouldn’t come home _ever_ – “

“Say: ‘He’ll give me an awful beating!’” Internally, Lando laughed at the idea of putting Han in such a bad light.

“He’ll give me an awful beating!” With that, Ben’s face crumpled into the saddest face and started to fake-cry. The wailing mess he became earned the counter staff’s pity. It only took a small nudge to get the plumpy middle-aged man to give in.

“Alright, alright, stop cryin’, kid.”

Ahsoka had shrieked in delight, not expecting Lando to pull through with the trick he made Ben do.

“Atta boy!”

When he was not secretly betting with his four companions, Ben was the perfect student at school. It was hard not to be when he was the most present in all his classes. His teachers got tired of his proactiveness in answering their questions. Not that any of them could help it since he was the only student who _could_ and _wanted_ to answer their questions.

When it came to Math and Physics class, Obi was the go-to person that Ben could rely on. The former quantum mechanics professor had suffered a fatal stroke in his time when he was fighting a legal battle against the Empire Industries who were trying to acquire his groundbreaking lab findings. It was through Ben’s student life that he could amuse himself with intellectual acrobatics once more.

As for History and Literature classes, Padme then came to use. Her former life as an up-and-coming politician was abruptly halted when she passed away from a car crash that was suspected to be a deliberate attempt by her political rival. She left behind two children who were too young to realise that they had a mother. Ben made up for what she missed out on.

“I don’t get what’s so fun about Hamlet,” Ben once griped to her as she helped him plough through his short review of the classic play.

“When you’re older you’ll be able to appreciate it better, love. Now write about Ophelia.”

Gym classes were the most fun naturally. But the fun did not come without aggression. Ben, in spite of his physical capabilities, still needed Ahsoka’s lookout to help him avoid the big kids with ulterior motives during dodgeball or baseball.

At one point, however, Ben got caught by one of the big kids during rugby and had his arm broken. The good part was that he got to stay out of school for a week and eat ice cream on his hospital bed.

“I’m bored,” Ben had said out of nowhere, his buttocks ironed flat from staying in bed all day.

“Well what do you wanna do, kid?”

“Something, I guess?”

That was when Lando burst into a familiar doo-wop tune that the other oldies quickly recognised. “ _Oh how you tried – to cut me down to size – tellin’ dirty lies to my friends –_ “

“ _\- Ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh!_ ”

“ _But my o-own father – said give her up, don’t bother – the world isn’t comin’ to an end –_ “

“ _– He said –_ “

“ _Walk like a man! Talk like a man – walk like a man, my son –_ “ The crescendo to a higher note made Ben cringe with delight.

“ _\- No woman’s worth – crawlin’ on the earth –_ “

“ _So walk like a man, my son –_ “

At this point, Lando beckons Ben to join in, “Now you go, ‘ _Ooh oh ooh ah ooh ah ooh!_ ”

Ben was quick to learn the classic Frankie Vallie & the Four Seasons song during his time in the hospital. It became their anthem, even going to the extent of cheekily calling themselves _Ben Solo and the Four Force-Ghosts_ whenever they randomly broke out into song.

“Your son is very good at singing,” the nurse once commented to a very confused Leia who, as far as she knew, did not come from a musical household.

“Did _you_ teach him that song?” Leia asked Han, who only returned her an equally puzzled look.

“No, not me. Lando and I sang it at bars long time ago, but I never once sang it to our son.” The song was a fond memory he had of Lando before he lost his old friend in a gun fight.

“Huh.”

After Ben was released and returned to school, the singing never stopped. It did not help that his singing technique and timing were impeccable – almost as if he was part of a glee club. Which he was, if only everyone else could hear the other four singing voices like he did. They harmonized with one another, clapped to different beats that when heard together formed a beautiful rhythm.

“ _Ooh eeh ooh o-ooh eeh oh ooh! Walk! Walk!_ ”

The consequences of Ben’s carefree singing caught up to him soon enough however. His teacher had caught him singing and dancing to himself in the bathroom. At one point he was overheard asking the air around him, “Why am I the only one with imaginary friends like you guys?”

This served as the trigger point. His parents were immediately notified of Ben’s worrying mental state.

“I’m not saying we should bring him to Luke – “

“No, Leia – that’s _exactly_ what you’re saying. My son is not crazy.”

“I know he is not, Han. But maybe Luke can help. It’ll be a fun summer getaway for Ben.”

“Leia, please hear yourself –“

Amidst their argument, Ben was eavesdropping from the other side of the wall. He had fallen sullenly quiet and his four companions had the grace to let him be. Padme, however, knew that listening in on his parents argue about him was going to do him no good at all.

“You know your parents love you, right, Ben?” She asks when she approached him next to the wall. She made to brush his dark hair aside to uncover his red-stained eyes only to stop short, realising that she could not. She was after all a mere luminous being and could not physically touch anything.

Ben pursed his lips and forced himself to nod at her question.

“But am I crazy for hearing and seeing you guys, May?”

Padme’s eyes welled up. She brought herself to smile nonetheless and shake her head with such certainty.

“No, you are not, my love. If anything you are an _amazing_ person, Ben. You have so much light that cannot be taken away from you. You remember that, okay?”

Ben nodded, sniffing a little. “I wish I could hug you, May.”

“I wish I could too, love.”

The four souls took Ben to bed and waited until he was fully unconscious with dried tears on his cheeks.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Obi says. It had to be him to bring them all into realisation. “We’re ruining the boy.”

Just like Padme’s, Ahsoka’s face was evidently pained. She had to turn away to avoid showing her vulnerable face. Meanwhile, Lando’s jaws were tight – he had grown so accustomed to the boy that the idea of disappearing from his life felt like dying all over again.

“Are you suggesting we leave? Because we can’t, Obi – “

“We can’t leave, but we _can_ turn invisible so that he’d never see us again.”

Memories of their crude form of hide-and-seek game came into mind. The game allowed them to utilize their ability to disappear before Ben’s sight.

“This is going to break his heart.” Lando shakes his head, trying to grasp what they were about to do. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” He turns to narrow his eyes at Padme, the one who had the most say in the situation.

Her heart was being broken. It felt like walking out on her true love again. “I’m afraid so,” she finally says, her voice shaky and unsure.

A brief silence passed by them, contemplating the direness of their decision.

“Well we have to say goodbye. I won’t let us disappear on him.” Ahsoka made to stand. The rest were indecisive about disappearing on Ben, but Ahsoka was experienced enough to know how traumatizing such a move could be.

Waking little Ben up was the second hardest thing to do. The ultimate hardest was saying goodbye to him.

“You’re leaving me?” he had said.

“It’s for your own good, baby,” Ahsoka says, making to assure him.

“We’ll still be around,” Obi adds on, his optimistic promise being undermined by his sad voice. “You just won’t see us.”

“But I don’t want to play hide-and-seek. I’m too old for that.”

A sad smile passed over the four souls’ faces.

“Yes, because you are a man now, and you don’t need us so much anymore, do you?”

“I’m not old enough for _that_ yet,” Ben quickly took back, shooting Ahsoka a look.

Finalising their goodbyes took a while. Ben had to be reduced to ugly tears before they could let themselves vanish from his sight. Padme was crying upfront by then, seeing a striking similarity between Anakin’s distraught look and Ben’s heartbroken face.

“I promise we’re always here with you, love,” she said. “I will _never_ walk out on you.”

Padme’s promise was one that stemmed from her perpetual regret at having walked out on Anakin at a time when he needed her the most. It had been a complicated relationship – one that was tainted by his addiction later on. By letting him think she had given up on him, she had inadvertently let himself leave so as to not burden her anymore. In her state of dilemma, she never made a move to reach out to him, not even when she realized she was pregnant with his twins after they broke apart.

This was the most important life lesson that she did not want to repeat in her afterlife with Ben Solo. Even then, the similarity of her situation then and now were too similar to not feel so torn apart from it.

“Goodbye, Ben. You be a good boy because we’ll be watching, okay?”

“May, please! Don’t leave me! Cal! Ahsoka, wait! Obi, don’t leave me!” Ben wailed into the wee hours of the night, letting himself come into terms with the new loneliness that he was was not accustomed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walk Like a Man - Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons


	3. The Formidable Kylo Ren

_12 Years Later_

“There he goes again – where has his patience gone all this time?” Ahsoka asks, appalled at the sight of Ben – or Kylo Ren – yelling into his phone about their new acquisition plans.

“I wish I could just smack some sense into that boy,” Lando says. “He’s a bigger diva than I ever have!”

“That I agree.”

“ _Hey_.”

Padme follows closely behind Ben, scrutinizing her grandson closely and wishing he could see her as he screamed into his phone. His veins were nearly popping out of his skin from where she could see.

“I don’t understand why he can’t see us – it’s not like we’ve been trying to be invisible ten years ago.”

“He’s forgotten about us, Padme,” Obi tells her, shaking his head in disappointment as Ben threw another fit and started sweeping the papers off his pristine mahogany desk. Mitaka, his personal assistant, was already bearing the darkest eyebags and most distraught look of exhaustion as a result of having to deal with the temperamental Kylo Ren.

“Do you regret it?” Lando dared to ask all of them.

“Regret disappearing on him?” Ahsoka hesitated. “If I had known that he was going to cut off his ties with his only family, I do regret it. We could have done something.”

“Ahsoka - even if we had known, it’s still his lesson to learn.”

Padme nods alongside Obi, but Lando rolls his eyes. “Oh yeah, _clearly_ the boy has learned. He hasn’t reached out to Han ever since the old man’s heart attack! The gall of this boy, I swear. I can’t take it, you guys.”

“Well, we can’t do anything about it,” Padme says in finality. “We’ll just have to wait for him to finally see us again.”

The once strangly-looking Ben Solo had transformed into the domineering Kylo Ren that all Investment Bankers and Corporate Raiders were made to fear. Under Snoke’s exclusive mentorship in the First Order Corps, Kylo had ascended the career ladder at breakneck speed, earning him numerous titles that ranged from Forbes’ _Top 30 Under 30_ to The Financial Times’ _Top 50 Up-and-coming Disruptors_ , and even earning a spot once under People magazine’s _Most Eligible_.

Amidst all the wealth he has amassed, Kylo Ren was a very lonely man in his ceiling-high glass-walled Manhattan penthouse. His social skills were only razor-sharp for corporate meetings and networking sessions – never for actual _social_ events. Afterall, the permanent scowl on his face could never be lifted. It was the first warning sign to fend off anyone who attempts to make small talk with him.

Snoke had once introduced him to a woman named Bazine who was supposedly his equal from the First Order’s West Coast branch. A one-night stand followed. But if he was being honest with himself, it was merely the result of venting out their respective work stress, not so much because they were lust-driven. Naturally, nothing sustainable came out of that night.

Ever since then, Kylo Ren committed himself fully into his work. Breathing in investment papers and contracts by day and dreaming of merger and acquisition opportunities by night.

To let off steam, he worked himself to death at the gym until his muscles were sore to its core. He had never looked any better however.

Ahsoka had to praise Padme for her genes at one point when they were made to watch the boy get into the shower after his gym session. Not that there was anything wrong with it given how they’ve seen him at his barest ever since he was in the cradle.

On the flipside, they found it very hard to be happy for his career success. The four souls barely recognized the person he had become. Padme was the last to finally admit that there was indeed no more light in him. Any possibility of rekindling the light in him was only fathomably if only he could see them again.

“Why can’t we just die already?”

“We _are_ dead.”

“Oh please, you know what I mean.”

One morning, however, as they followed Kylo Ren through his typical morning routine, they were awarded with a slight, albeit interesting, hiccup in his routine.

The same café he goes to for breakfast before work had a new waitress. Takodana had been severely understaffed just two weeks’ prior, and in his fit of rage, Kylo had demanded Maz for more servers after almost running late for an important client meeting.

Fast-forward to the present, Takodana was still understaffed. But things were seemingly moving very efficiently for everyone thanks to a new girl.

The new girl with brown hair and a hint of an English accent was particularly fast and efficient in waiting and clearing tables. She worked quickly with her nimble limbs and keen eyes, without compromising on customer satisfaction.

By the time Kylo sat himself down on his usual table, with the four invisible souls seating around him, the new girl was already there to take his orders.

Not that he even needed to say them. She surprised him by knowing his orders already.

“Black coffee and avocado toast with egg and an additional tuna sandwich for takeaway?” She questions, readying her pen to jot it down.

This baffles Kylo Ren and the other four onlookers.

“Is she psychic?” Ahsoka asks no one.

Kylo scrutinized the bright-looking young woman. “How do you know?” he asks, inadvertently confirming her question.

“I’ve been told,” she says with a pleased, pageant-worthy smile as she jots down his order. “Takodana values the most _loyal_ of their customers, after all.”

This Kylo did not expect. He had after all been the most rash and difficult during his outburst two weeks prior. The owner, Maz, was not having any of it but still served him in palpable bitterness the following days nonetheless.

Surely, the waitress must have been warned about him.

“Okay,” he finally says. What he should have said was ‘thanks’, as what his parents and his long-forgotten imaginary friends taught him before before.

Padme simply rolled her eyes at his lack of grace.

“She’s pretty.”

“She’s too good.”

“Not that he realizes this of course.” The four ghosts cackled among themselves as the waitress got on to collect Kylo’s menu.

“–Oh!” She seemed to forget something. “Perhaps routine is your thing, but would you like to try our new lemonade? It’s an assorted mix, I think you’ll like it.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widens in pain. “Oh no, honey, don’t do this,” she uselessly calls out to the waitress, awaiting the storm that was to come.

Ben had already been scrolling through his day’s emails and messages, when she asked. The waitress’ presumption pulled him to look up at her with his signature scowl. Not that he was intending the scowl as he scrutinized her.

Nobody dared to ask if he ever wanted anything else beyond his usual order. The last time that happened, he left the waiter with a cutting remark which he could not remember for the life of him. All he knew was that his remark had shaken the waiter to his core to remember not to suggest anything else anymore.

This time, however, the waitress’ suggestion was too compelling to turn down. That, coupled with the girl’s natural optimism seemed to double the pull factor. She did not seem to be the least fazed by his soul-crushing scowl.

“Alright.”

“Alright?” She echoed, brows raised unintentionally.

“Do I need to repeat myself?”

“–Oh, _no_. I’ll get the lemonade for you then! You’ll love it,” she assures him with a breathtaking smile. It momentarily stuns him before he could recollect himself.

With that, she hurried off just when the door chime rang to signal a new batch of customers.

Meanwhile, the four souls exchanged looks at one another.

“Did you see that?”

“Yeah, I’m not blind.”

“Don’t come into any conclusions now, you guys.”

Rey was quick to return to Kylo’s table with his order and a paper bag containing his takeaway for lunch time. He never had the time to go out to get himself a proper lunch so he had to get extra during breakfast.

“Enjoy your meal!” The waitress said. She looked on at him and Kylo got unnecessarily conscious of himself.

“Uh, I will.”

“You’re welcome!”

At this, he frowned. He had not uttered a ‘thank you’. But before he could notify her on that, the waitress had gone off to attend to other waiting customers. It must have been a reflex for her.

Obi caught Kylo’s eyes lingering on the waitress’ back – or was it her derriere? – for a brief moment. That brief moment however was significant enough for someone as ignorant and super-focused as Kylo.

“Well, what do we have here?” Obi grinned at this observation.

Lando’s face was smug and agreeable as he followed where Kylo’s gaze had been. “If only, am I right?”

“I’m still not counting on any grand babies any time soon,” Ahsoka tells them, shooting a side glance at Padme as she says so.


	4. Rey of Sunshine

Kylo Ren does not know it, but he was starting to feel things.

It started with that one breathtaking smile whose effects she is completely oblivious to. Every walk to Takodana after that first morning became an anticipatory one for him. There was always something different to look forward to because of the girl: Be it her kind look, a flash of a grin, or simply seeing how she handles difficult customers once in a while.

To put it simply, she was a spectacle to watch and observe. Every morning’s walk to Takodana, he would feel how his fingers tingled a little at the very idea of wondering what to expect from her next. That being said, Kylo dismissed this new strange anticipatory feeling as mere morning jitters. The First Order was always the source of all of his morning thoughts.

It was not until one morning when another customer tried to hit on her that Kylo finally acknowledged her role in causing the tingling feelings he has on the way to Takodana.

“Look at him,” Lando says, “He’s seething. I can see jealousy in his eyes.”

“Maybe he knows the guy.”

“I highly doubt so – we’ve never seen Ben interact with him before.”

The four luminous beings watch Kylo grip tighter onto his tall glass of lemonade – the same one that the girl had first recommended to him – as he looks on at the other customer trying to graze her leg.

“My god, he _is_ jealous.” Obi’s brows rises at the scene before them.

“Maybe he’s just protective, the man’s trying to touch her!”

By then, the girl manages to evade the advances of the crass customer and turns to walk past Kylo’s table. Kylo quickly looks back down at his food, waiting for the usual acknowledgement she gives him whenever she walks past during his meal.

But none came. He could not help but frown.

“Merciful God - he is _feeling_ something that is not anger for once.”

In his disappointment, Kylo made to finish his food in a hurry and as he stands up to finally go to work, the girl appears just in time to notice that he was leaving already.

“Early day?” She asks, her curious hazel eyes focused on him.

He had not noticed her approaching, causing him to look at her in surprise. He ends up foolishly watching her clear his table before him as he gathers his things to go.

“No, just faster than normal.”

“Oh.”

The girl pauses. This was the longest conversation they ever had so far. If one could call it a conversation.

“I hope you enjoyed your meal then.”

 _Always_ , he should have said. But in his dumbstruck state, he makes a small throaty sound instead.

His eyes catches sight of the man who had been advancing on her previously. Without letting himself second-guess himself too much, he decides to take the opportunity to ask her about him.

“Was that man bothering you?” He mutters quietly to her.

This in turn surprises the girl. She briefly looks over her shoulder at the customer who was complimenting her legs in a very uncomfortably forward manner just before. She turns back to Kylo, with her brows furrowed. She looks as if she was trying to dissect what he was trying to get at.

“He was.” She slowly nods. “But it was nothing that I can’t handle.”

Kylo is silenced. She was no damsel in distress. How foolish of him to even unthinkingly think of it by asking her that question.

“Good, good. That’s good.” His flustered state was embarrassing.

He turns to finally step away until the girl spoke up once more. “Thank you for looking out though,” she says. “I appreciate that.”

This stops Kylo, who stares down at her, unsure of how to respond. He was never one for kindness – be it a recipient of or a giver of it.

“Say ‘you’re welcome’, _goddamnit!”_ Lando shouts into his deaf ears.

But what Kylo says after is a lot more shocking than any of his four imaginary friends could fathom.

“When is your break?”

The girl flashes him a confused look. So did the four invisible souls watching the two of them.

“Not till later.” _Why?_ The unsaid follow-up question hung in the air.

The answer was vague and failed to satisfy Kylo, who glanced at his watch as soon as she answered.

“Holy smokes, is he _asking_ her out?” Padme could not believe what was transpiring before her eyes. But before she could hope, Kylo nods his head.

“Alright then, bye,” he bids.

He pushes past the girl to leave and quickly tries to forget about how much of an awkward donkey he forgot he could be. _Never again_ , he thinks. 

Ahsoka gapes at Ben’s retreating form.

“I can’t believe the boy is a chicken!”

“For someone who knows how to negotiate and break heavy deals, this is _quite_ the surprise.” Obi grins to himself.

Kylo was already on the pavement, his long legs taking him far away from Takodana and forcing himself to bring his focus back onto the day’s work agenda, when a voice calls out to him.

“Hey _wait_!”

It could have been anyone, but somehow he still turned around and found the same girl hot on her heels after him. She still had on her Takodana apron on.

Kylo watches her catch up to him, his hopes rising until he sees her raise a paper bag to him.

“You forgot your tuna sandwich.”

His spirits fell immediately. “Oh. Thank you.”

He takes the bag from her, disappointment seeping into him, before he turns to walk away once more.

“Hold on, _hold on_.” She stills Kylo again.

“Why did you ask for my break?” She asks, causing him to stop in his tracks a few feet away from her.

Kylo cringes inwardly. He has long exceeded his quota for self-humiliation – something that the formidable Kylo Ren supposedly has no tolerance for. He was always about self-preservation but somehow her innocent question compels him to face her.

He could feel the heat suffusing his pale neck and cheek already. At her question, he shrugs, unsure of what to say exactly.

“I know it’s only been two weeks but,” he hesitates, “I thought maybe we could have lunch together.”

“But you already have yours,” she reminds him. “In that bag.”

Kylo looks at down at the damned bag containing his tuna sandwich. He frowns at it, wishing he had not asked for his usual takeaway that morning. He looks back up at her, taking a breath as he takes another attempt, “Dinner then?”

“I don’t get off till late,” she deadpans.

By that point Kylo wanted the Earth to swallow him in whole.

“I see.”

“You don’t even know my name.”

She was right. He did not know her name, hadn’t bothered to find out. It did not help that the Takodana staff did not wear name tags.

“Neither do you,” he says in return about his name. But he sees her shaking her head.

“I know your name.” A smile tugs at her lips. “You’re Kylo. Kylo Ren.”

His brows raise by a fraction, wondering how she knew. He was about to ask if it was the recent papers reporting on the First Order’s share issuances that gave his name away. He remembers seeing his face printed somewhere once.

“Your Maz’s _favourite_ customer. Takodana’s most _loyal_ ,” she cheekily reminds him. This somehow causes him to break into a brief smile that he quickly suppresses with his usual frown.

He makes to turn his face away from her but she bends accordingly to keep herself within his peripheral view.

“Would you like to know mine? My name?”

“Yes,” he says a little too eagerly.

“ _Smooth_ ,” Lando comments from aside, earning him an elbow jab from Padme.

“I’m Rey.”

“Rey.”

“Yeah. Rey.”

“Like, ray of sunshine?” He asks. From the astral dimension, Lando slaps his face at his lack of cool.

Rey seems a little abashed by the question. He had not meant to be cheesy. It was simply the first thought that came to his mind.

“You’re surprisingly the first to say that, but yes. Just like that. With an ‘E’.”

Kylo allows himself to smile a little at her. _Rey_. That is her name. He thinks he likes the sound of it.

“Listen,” she makes to say, shifting between her two feet, “I gotta head back to the café. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay then.” She smiles back. “See you, Kylo.”

“See you, Rey.”

She takes a few steps backwards, lifting her hand to wave a little at him before finally turning around fully to sprint back to the café.

Meanwhile, a small smile is plastered on Kylo’s face. _Rey_.

“Look. At. Him. He is in love!”

“It’s a crush - _Puppy love_ , but not love.”

“Whatever you say.”


	5. Missing In Action

Kylo was a vain person.

It came with the job that required powerful men to be dressed accordingly: sleek hair, immaculate suits, shiny Italian shoes and leather bags. But the following morning, he spent a good ten minutes longer than usually to get his hair right, only for it to be ruined by the stormy weather when he got out of the car.

“So much for that long ten-minute wait,” Obi mutters as the four of them watch Kylo attempt to fix the damage that the rain did to his hair. It was now a shaggy mess with a few strays of hair that are noticeable to the keen wanderer.

When the damage could not be fixed, he shakes himself into some sense, choosing to comb his hand through his hair instead. Rey would probably not mind, he thinks to himself as he sat on his usual table. Her hair was always loosely bunned up in that quirky three-tiered style. Surely, she was no hair aficionado.

Kylo waited (patiently) for her appearance. His feet tapped lightly on the ground to the rhythm of the raindrops pitter-pattering on the window. But Rey never appeared. A dark-skinned waiter came up to him to take his orders instead.

Her replacement made Kylo take a good scan around the café to find any sighting of Rey. She was nowhere to be seen and he frowned at this.

“Aw, poor baby,” Ahsoka cooed.

“May I take your orders?” The waiter asked, his white teeth glaringly impressive against his dark skin. Like Rey, his smile was natural and charming in its own right in spite of Kylo’s supposedly daunting face.

“Where’s Rey?”

“Rey? Oh! She’s off-duty today.”

“Tomorrow?”

“I’m not sure if I’m allowed to divulge details like that.”

Kylo sighs and nods, choosing to rattle off his order to the unaccustomed waiter. He includes Rey’s recommended lemonade as he has been doing since that first day.

Finn jovially notes them down.

“And the rest?”

Kylo looks up, perplexed. The question piqued the attention of the four souls around him too.

“ _What?_ ” he asks, narrowing his dark eyes up at the waiter.

Finn, whose eyes seemed to shift warily from something next to Kylo then back to him, decides to shake his head.

“I apologise. I’ll be back with your breakfast, sir.”

“Thank you.”

His own “thank you” surprised him and his four invisible friends.

“Did you hear that, Padme?” Obi asks, genuinely surprised.

“I did,” she replies, equally awed momentarily. “When was the last time _he_ said that?”

“It must be the Rey effect, I’m telling ya.”

“But it’s only been two weeks!”

.

.

.

The next day was Saturday. Kylo usually skips out on breakfast on the weekends because he lets himself sleep in to make out for the hours lost from the week. That morning however, he decided to break routine and have his breakfast at Takodana just once more.

Just to see if Rey was there. After all, he has not properly gotten to ask her out yet given how his previous attempt was a fruitless matter. Monday could not wait for him to try again – no matter how practical it sounded for his demanding schedule.

He goes for an early jog to shake off the same morning jitters caused by the prospect of seeing Rey again. The rush of blood pumping through his veins never fails to bring clarity to his day. But ever since Rey happened, nothing could clear his distracted mind which has been constantly fogged with her image.

“What do you think is Rey’s type?” Padme asks distractedly as Kylo gets on with his morning jog.

Lando takes his time to think about it. “Not your classic machoman for sure.”

“I think she looks for the basics – you know, kindness, compassion, warmth … “ Obi lists out.

“So everything that Ben isn’t?”

“Oh, he’s _trying_.”

“Is he?”

“We’ll have to wait and see.”

When Kylo finishes a good few rounds around his block, he makes his way to Takodana, choosing to skip the shower for later in case it costs him his only opportunity to see her. And so he arrives at the busy cafe in a sweaty state.

Thankfully the odour was not too bad – he had sprayed himself some deodorant prior. Besides, he thinks to himself, if she cannot stand him perspiring through his dark shirt and having his hair stick to his face even as he pushes it back, then that will be his sure sign to not pursue her any longer.

After all, people only have so much tolerance for an intolerable man like him. He _has_ to know where her limits lie.

“What’re you doing here?” Maz asks upon his arrival.

Kylo stares down at the little woman, frowning. “To have breakfast. Obviously.”

Maz narrows her eyes at him. Ever since his violent outburst at the cafe, she had grown extra cautious of his presence. There was no need to ban him from Takodana, but she swore to herself she would if another incident like that happened again.

“ _Obviously_.” She studies him further, daring him to move.

Kylo challenges her eyes with a look of his own. “Are you kicking me out?”

It takes awhile for Maz to respond. She shakes her head and finally breaks her eyes away from him. “No, but your usual seat is taken.”

“That’s fine.” _I was looking for Rey_ , he wanted to say but decided not to.

He sat himself at an available table and stared at the menu, waiting for Rey to pop by as she always would on weekday mornings. Perhaps a Saturday morning would be no different. It was always a cheery ‘hello’ or a chirpy ‘good morning’ that he would receive from her. He longs to hear it again after the day break from her.

Two minutes pass however (yes, he was counting) and no one has appeared to take down his order. When he looks up, he sees Maz walking towards his table to take his order herself. His face fell into a frown just when a figure slips onto the seat opposite him.

“Rey.”

“Kylo,” she breathes in return, a shy smile painting her face. It helps him to recover his composure.

He notices that she’s not wearing her standard apron that day. “You’re not on your shift?”

“Uh, no,” she says. She looks a little anxious herself, which would be amusing considering Kylo was anxious about seeing her too.

“I’m sorry – did you mind if I sit here? I had assumed you’d be alone – “

“ _No_ , yeah, it’s fine. Please sit.”

“I already am.” A smug look tempts to show on her face and Kylo allows himself to smile at her.

Meanwhile, his invisible onlookers watch them interact awkwardly. “This boy is a true softie, I could just tell since he was a kid,” Lando says, looking smugly at them.

“I haven’t gotten the time to say it,” Rey speaks, “But I’m really glad you’ve taken a liking for the lemonade.”

What?

In his dumbstruck silence, Kylo inadvertently causes Rey to shift uncomfortably. His confused look implicitly prompts her to explain herself.

“You know the assorted mix with its different zesty flavour – “ 

“Oh yeah. That one. It’s good.”

Rey beamed. She looks almost relieved. “It was a new addition.”

“I didn’t realise.”

“Until I told you about it?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s very overpriced though, I must say.”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“Even though its literally fourteen dollars?”

Kylo nods slowly.

Rey chews on her lip, studying him as Maz was doing just before. What was it about him? He waits for a reaction from her. She seems to be calculating her next move.

“It was my recipe, you know,” she says, wanting to grin proudly at herself but choosing to suppress it. “Maz hired me when I made her that lemonade.”

Now, he is definitely surprised. Who knew the concocted drink was her own doing?

“That’s a smart move on her.”

“Even the over-pricing?”

“Well, yeah – “

“Because I have to convince people to try it or else the price deters them from doing so.”

“I assume it’s selling though.”

“Because of you, really.”

“Really?”

“Uhuh.”

They stare off at each other. Rey fiddles with her hand. Kylo notices it so and is once more amused at the idea that she would be the anxious one between the two of them. Then again, he’s been trained to appear composed in highly stressful situations.

“The day before yesterday – “ She starts once more, shifting about her seat and flashing Kylo a curious look. “You wanted to ask me out?”

He swallows a little. “I think I tried, yeah.”

Rey grinned at his candor. She waits a moment, as if waiting for him to do something.

“ _Ask her out, you fool_!” But the voices from the unseen dimension fell deaf on his ears.

Kylo waits with her, curiosity knitting his brows in turn.

“Well, okay – I’ll head off first,” she finally says, evidently deflated. Kylo’s face fell immediately.

“Wait – that’s it?”

“Uhm, was there anything else?”

“Why did you come here?” He had to know.

Rey shoots him the same look. “I could ask you the same thing. I was told _you’re_ not a weekend customer.”

He ignores her statement. “And _you’re_ off duty.”

“Yeah, I’m studying here.” Rey looks over at one of the corner tables where her papers and textbooks were strewn all over.

“ _Oh, help us_ – she’s too young for him,” Ahsoka says, horrified at the revelation.

“I’m finishing graduate school. A part-time thing.”

“– _Oh, thank heavens_.”

Kylo’s brows rise. “Oh, I see.”

Rey, whose eyes are shifting in indecisiveness, finally settles on her once fidgeting hands. She nods in finality.

“Alright then. See you around, Kylo.”

“Rey, wait,” he finally says, halting her.

He did not realise that in his despair to keep her, he had reached out for her forearm on the table.

“Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?”

A momentary silence passes over them. The split-second wait is agonizing to Kylo’s untrained patience. But like the dawn of day, a smile eventually creeps onto Rey’s face.

She nods.

“Yeah, why not?”

Yeah.

Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys like what you read, leave your mark! :)
> 
> Feedback is always welcome as I am constantly proofreading each chapters as much as I can. If anyone has advice for beta readers, I am all ears too.
> 
> I hope you liked this one!
> 
> I am also on Tumblr @reylomami YAS BOI


	6. Yeah, why not?

“I cannot believe she agreed to him.”

“You’re too pessimistic, Obi.”

“Did you see that look on her face?”

“His too!”

There are so many things Kylo could say to answer Rey’s question. _Why not?_ Why not go out on a date with Kylo Ren? For many reasons that he has not enough fingers to count for.

After she said yes to going out with him, they exchanged numbers and settled on that night itself for dinner. Her saying “Yeah, why not?” was a shy one, but the flash of an excited hint made something tingle within Kylo. It reminded him of the chance people would take on him, as how Snoke did when he first took Kylo in as his apprentice. Rey returned to her studying while he made his way out of the café in high spirits. He ended up not ordering anything for breakfast.

The look Maz gave him on his way out made him wonder if it was his unpaying presence. But little did he realise that his high-spiritedness was faintly showing through a subtle lift in his cheeks – the kind that is only visible to the observant eye. A subtle lift that an old, astute woman like Maz notices and wonders about.

Kylo’s new high, however, did not last long the moment he arrives back in his expensive apartment.

As he showers himself in his expansive, dark-tiled bathroom, the inevitable negative thoughts gnaw at his brain and wallows him in. It taints the innocent hopefulness he was just harboring.

_She’s going to see through you._

_You’re not a man made for dates and romance._

_This is just one of your little games because your workload hasn’t been demanding enough as of recent_.

In his distracted state, the water had turned hot, causing his skin to redden. Kylo clenches his jaw and finally turns the shower off. He quickly towels himself, eager to bury himself in his weekend’s worth of work to remove himself from his gnawing thoughts.

“When was the last time he looked so unsettled?” Ahsoka asks as the four souls watch their corporeal being beat himself to work as always.

They cannot help but agree that there has been a break in his rigid routine and behavioral pattern as of late. Undoubtedly a shift caused by Rey’s introduction into his routine.

“There was that _one_ girl in preschool,” Padme reminds, stimulating some memories that brings Lando to laugh.

“Oh, I remember _that_ one – the one when he shat himself during nap time because she was next to him, wasn’t it?”

The memory of little Ben being utterly nervous at the reality of napping next to the pig-tailed girl he had a crush on brings the four souls into a fit of laughter.

“Oh how I miss him.” Young Ben’s quirky ways were always a delight to them, no matter how odd it might have seemed.

“Do you think he’ll ever see us again?”

“I don’t know, Padme – but if it’s for his best, then I’m fine where I am,” Obi says.

Just then, a familiar voice reverberates within their astral dimension. “Fools!” It snaps the attention of the four souls to the corner where it came from. To their horror, another one like them has appeared.

Obi is the first to recognize who it is. “Mace? What on Earth are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to collect you guys for good.”

“What?”

“Finally!”

Mace Windu holds a clipboard on his hand, scanning through it with utmost dexterity. “I gather you have fulfilled your wishes?”

Lando steps forward. “ _What_ wishes?”

Mace looks at him like he was a sore sight. “You know – the one to make final peace with those in your former lives. Did you not get the memo?”

“ _What_ memo?”

The four of them stare down at Mace baffled at his unexpected entry and the words that are coming out of his mouth.

“Oh Maker – you did not get the memo,” he sighs to himself, “Your corporeal being!” Mace gestures to Kylo, who is sitting on his desk still and pouring himself through his paperwork in complete oblivion to the politicking occurring around him.

“You were supposed to make use of your corporeal being to make your final peaces! A fight that you left hanging in the air when you died, or a wrong that you wanna make right … Does this not sound any familiar to you?”

Padme’s jaws are tight with the patience she is trying to master. “We did not hear any of that! We’ve long been invisible to Ben!”

Mace sighs. He shakes his head and gestures them to him, “Well, it’s too late for that now. You’ve had your chance to make amends – new lives are being created and I need you guys to come with me now.”

At this, the four of them start to protest.

“You can’t!”

“This is bullshit! This is _unfair_!”

“Mace, just give us some time and we’ll go with you then.”

Mace shakes his head. “I have _no_ time to give!”

“Mace, I _urge_ you to reconsider!” Obi’s voice booms in finality.

Lando makes to ask why Obi seems to have the authorizing voice in this situation but Ahsoka shoots him a look before he could do so. Surprisingly, Mace groans in frustration. He seems to look behind his shoulder, as if to look out for any danger.

When he turns to them, he breathes heavily.

“Alright fine. But I can only wait for so long – when I come back, I _am_ taking one of you guys with me. Followed by the next. _And_ the next. _And_ the next. Are we clear?”

“Time is all we need, Mace,” Padme chokes in relief, overwhelmed with the possibility of finally making things right with Anakin.

“Now how are we supposed to get started?”

Mace frowns and points once more to Kylo. “ _Your_. Corporeal. _Being_ ,” he answers. “He’s your vehicle. Now I gotta go and collect other souls who are ready to depart. I’ll return for you guys again _very_ soon.”

He turns and walks away, disappearing into a hidden wall that they have no access to.

In their silence, the four souls look at each other, then at Kylo. In an instant they crowd around his hunched form, screaming at to him and trying to get his attention.

“Ben, honey, it’s Ahsoka!”

“ _Benjamin Solo_ – I’m not done with your taekwondo classes yet –“

“Hey fly boy, your uncle Cal is here to make your life an actual _life_ again – “

“Ben, my love, can you hear me? It’s May!”

As they shouted and cried for him in utter despair, Kylo merely goes on with his work, his focus unperturbed by the slightest.

“He really can’t hear us!”

“Well, we have to keep on trying! I have to make things right with Anakin.”

“And I have to know what happened to my sister!”

Lando, on his part, starts to realise the reality of really ending up in hell for all the wrongs he have done, which brings him to say, “I can’t burn in hell! I need to undo the shit I gave that one kid back in ’83.”

“Calm down,” Obi calls to them. “We need to be strategic about this. We need to find out what will make Ben recall us.”

They spent the whole afternoon trying out everything: they speak of fond old memories from his childhood, they resort to shouting and screaming into his deaf ears, Lando tries to touch and shake Kylo, only to have his intangible arms cross right through his corporeal being.

Even after the sun has fallen, Kylo still shows no hint of a reaction yet.

“This is no use!”

Kylo’s phone buzzes from aside, catching all of their attentions. Padme hurries over to look at the phone screen before Kylo could pick it up.

“ _It’s Rey_!” she announces to the rest.

As Kylo answers it, Ahsoka cries out in despair, “We can’t disturb him during his date. He’s gonna hate us!”

“Then we won’t!” Obi says. “We’ll give it a break during their dinner.”

Unaware of the hushed planning going on around him, Kylo indulges in the sound of Rey’s voice. She had called to confirm their plan. Even though they have already agreed on its exact details earlier that day prior to separating.

“Yeah, I’ll see you there straight. At 7.30?” Kylo says, his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder as he cleaned up his desk. A smile tugs at his mouth at whatever response he got from the other end of the line. “Sure. I’ll see you, Rey. Bye.”

The four souls watch Kylo set his phone down, not before pausing to give it a long, momentary look. He is inarguably looking forward to the night. But the frown that quickly fell over his face only goes to show how his negative thoughts are creeping back in on him again.

“This kid thinks too lowly of himself.”

“Why, of course he should.”

Kylo gets himself ready with the air feeling heavy with his anxiety. “Do you think he’s expecting a rejection? He looks like he’s going to a funeral. What will Rey think?”

The sore scowl is now plastered on Kylo’s face. The four souls cannot help but wonder how it was possibly for him to drown so deep inside his negativity so quickly, in spite of the exciting prospect of taking Rey out.

He dons on a dress shirt, as if he was going to work, and Lando internally groans at this. They have seen him wear the same thing to work too many times already. “Can he not put in a bit more effort?”

In Kylo’s fairness, he spends more time on his hair once more. When he is satisfied, he spritz some cologne and straps on his flashy watch. He forgoes his tie that he normally wears to work and picks up his tweed coat instead of his usual jacket.

“Is he going to the Ritz or what?”

“I thought they agreed on the local burger joint?”

“They did.”

“What is he _doing_?”

“Dressing to impress _exceedingly_ , apparently.”

“Is Rey even that kinda girl?”

Amidst their banter, Lando tries out his luck by snapping his fingers in front of Kylo’s face once in a while to see if something happens. It seems childish to do so, but no one stops him nonetheless. They too are anticipating a response from Kylo. None of which came even by the time they find themselves in his sleek black Mercedes Benz.

“This is hopeless, you guys,” Ahsoka sighs, watching the buildings whiz past by them as Kylo drives to his date. “We’ve tried _everything_.”

A silence falls unto them.

“Not everything,” Padme says. “Remember that Franki Valli song, Lando?”

Lando’s eyes widen. He is sitting next to the driver’s seat and thus brings his fullest attention to Kylo’s side profile.

“I know you remember this song, kid, I _know_ you do.”

He brings his face close to Kylo’s side and begins to hum the beginning tune to _Walk like a Man_ \- the old song that _Ben Solo and the Four Force-Ghosts_ sang as their anthem ever since the day he broke his arm.

Lando waves at the other three to join in.

“ _Oh how you tried – to cut me down to size –_ “

“ _Tellin’ dirty lies to my friends –_ “

“ _Ooh ah ooh ah ooh ah ooh –_ “

“ _But my o-own father – said give her up don’t bother –_ “

“ _The world isn’t comin’ to an end –_ “

When Kylo still does not budge, Lando sings a little louder.

“ _I’m gonna - Walk like a man - Talk like a man! –_ “

“Louder, Lando!”

“WALK LIKE A – Oh _fuck this shit_ it’s not working!”

Like a child with a tantrum, he throws himself back onto his seat, huffing in utter disappointment. “We’re going nowhere with this –“

A small hum silences the four souls.

Eyes slowly turns to shift to the driver’s seat, where they see Kylo nodding his head lightly to a beat that they are not hearing. His radio is always dead silent, which is normal of a lifeless workaholic who cannot be bothered to colour his life with some music.

“ _Ooh ah ooh oh ooh ah ooh …_ ” Kylo quietly hums to himself, unaware of the continuity he is bringing to the song.

“BENJAMIN! BENJAMIN!” The souls start to shout, the burst of hope pushing them into excitement.

Kylo frowns and rubs his ear a little. There was a buzz noise that began to irritate him. He looks down at his radio to see if it was on.

“It’s not your radio, kid,” he hears. Kylo snaps up at the empty seat next to him.

In a careful bid to keep his eyes on the road, he flashes a quick scan of the seats behind him.

 _Empty_.

But still, he hears something growing ever louder.

“Ben, it’s me. _Cal_. Your old pal.” Lando is speaking much calmer now, careful to win Kylo’s attention.

“May is here, my love!”

“Me too!”

“And I!”

He hears it. Whatever ‘it’ was.

Kylo dares another look at the empty seat after making a successful turn at a juncture. There is something there that he cannot pinpoint. But as he spares another moment to focus on the empty space, an old familiar figure materializes before his sight.

“Ben! Do you see me –”

“ _Holy FUCK!_ ”

A loud honk tears his attention back to the road. He had accidently swerved onto the opposing lane.

“OH _FUCK_!”

“Ben! _Look out!_ ”

In his distracted state, Kylo looks in horror at the source of the voice behind him. Three other figures have materialized and he screams in spite of himself.

But before he knows it, the car has swerved dangerously to the side and collided violently against something that quickly knocks him out into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That concludes the end of the first of three acts! I'm excited to unfold the story I have for you guys. Let me know what you think about it so far! And if you liked what you read, leave a mark! Little forms of acknowledgement make my day and spurs me to write on.
> 
> I will also soon be updating my other two stories consecutively if you have been following them. WOOHOO!!
> 
> The next one will be up in a few hours!

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in touch with me on Tumblr @reylomami or check out my other works which I will be updating over the next few days!
> 
> And 'tis the season of giving I'd be grateful for a cuppa from a lova :)  
> ko-fi.com/thisismysandwich
> 
> I am very much receptive to feedback, grammar-wise, plot-wise, you name it so hit me up if anything bothers you or if you see something that you like and want me to repeat! 
> 
> May the force be with you 
> 
> xx


End file.
